nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Strange
Dr. Stephen Strange was once a gifted, but egotistical, surgeon who sought out the Ancient One to heal his hands after they were wounded in a car accident. Instead, the Ancient One trained him to become Master of the Mystic Arts and the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. History Early Life Dr. Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, making him the most powerful human sorcerer on Earth. He lives in his mansion, the Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village, which was cloaked by his magic. Strange Days The Demon known as Nightmare cast a sleeping spell over New York City. Dr. Strange enlisted the help of Iron Fist. He questioned Iron Fist's choice in bringing Spider-Man with him. Doctor Strange explained to them that it was the work of Nightmare and claimed that faith had brought Spider-Man to be with them. He takes Spider-Man and Iron Fist to the Dimension of Dreams to confront Nightmare. Dr. Strange fought against Nightmare, his horse Dreamstalker and his army of Demons, who overpowered him. Dr. Strange starts to believe that he was too weak against Nightmare and lost his magical powers. He was convinced by Spider-Man that it was just a dream and regained his powers, and together, they seal Nightmare in a magic box. After they defeated him, Dr. Strange thanked Iron Fist and Spider-Man and reminded them to go back to Midtown High School before anyone figured out where they had gone.[1] Journey of the Iron Fist An Astral projection of Doctor Strange floats by Iron Fist and Spider-Man say hello to the two heroes. Iron Fist reveals that they are astral neighbours.[2] Power and Abilities Magic: Dr. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth's Universe; he has unparalleled mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his reality from otherworldly threats; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger but this is unconfirmed. Universal Source: By manipulating the ambient mystical energy of this universe, Dr. Strange can perform a great many functions. Commonly this is seen as energy bolts that range from low power to planet destroying he uses this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety . . . :*''Intangibility:'' The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material. :*''Mystic Bolts'' :*''Banishment:'' Dr Strange has banish many types of creatures and humans to other dimision but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater then that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. :*''Transmutation'' :*''Telekinesis'' :*''Flight:'' Doctor Strange can fly using magical energy but has since abandon it. (Assumingly for the Cape of Levitation and the wastage of his magic.) :*''Teleportation'' :*''Protective Shields'' :*''Time Manipulation:'' Strange has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. The limitations of this are only possible through extreme concentration. :*''Dimensional Travel'' :*''Conjuring of Objects'' :*''Various other spells:'' He can also use this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety. These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Strange has used his magics altogether to become alter his clothing through minor molecular control, absorb nearly all forms of energy, control and manipulate elements, Ect. Dr. Strange has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as he desires using magic, as he has done to pay debts he owed. Divine Sources: Dr. Strange can channel the virtually unlimited extra-dimensional energy of nigh-omnipotent mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his spells. This can take the form of standard spells ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just stating what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgement and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel he is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts as did the Vishanti. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr. Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes." Doctor Strange's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe him a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilties of his stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others. Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic): By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He used this ability against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible will-power and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. Although Dr. Strange primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', he will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary. Dr. Strange's powers are all mystical but take several forms. Main manifestations include: *In the miniseries "The Oath", it is said that he cannot use magic that can replicate anything discovered by human science. *By force of will, Dr. Strange can "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He uses this ability against Captain Universe as well as against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath in Strange Tales (vol. 2). Strange also uses this to drain the Wrecking Crew of the Asgardian magic they had been infused by Karnilla, though this causes him great mental agony and takes a long time. This is considered black magic and as such, he rarely employs this. Also, when taking the powers of omnipotent entities, he can absorb their mind and assume their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. But, if his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. *In the Black Magic saga in Strange Tales (vol. 2), Dr. Strange also became proficient in Black Magic under the tutelage of Kaluu, including using the necromantic energy released in death for various effects. After he purged Shuma-Gorath from himself, he has since stopped using black magic. *At a certain period, Dr. Strange became a receptacle of Earth's Gaia magic through the use of a forge built with the support of all his magical artifacts. This energy was exhausted in the War of Seven Spheres. *For a brief period, research from the Vishanti library led Strange to tap into "catastrophe magic" by invoking a mystical alignment of all the planets, but this source of magic was limited and he ceased using it specifically as a source of his power. *Strange's magical powers at their greatest peak exceeds that of even the Watcher Uatu and rivals that of other great beings, such as the Heralds of Galactus or Ronan the Accuser. Strange has been said to be able to destroy the Hulk with a twitch of his finger. Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:Avengers